Illusion
by KyoTheGreatCat
Summary: Kotone loves Silver, but he's oblivious to that and completely ignores Kotone. But then she becomes too desperate and...? Soulsilvershipping. My first Songfic.


**Author's Note: **Tsundere~! Tsundere~! Silver's a Tsundere~! xD sorry Silver, I love you and all, but, YOU'RE A TSUN~! Silver's a Tsun~! Silver's a Tsun~! x3 ah…well, that was fun. Now this is my first Songfic with a song translated by yours truly! Originally, it was in Japanese, but I took the time to translate it for you young uns who don't know Japanese. Did you know, all my stories of Kotone and Silver loving each other are all originally from my own day dreams? Well, it's true. It's just that I'm in Kotone's place and Silver is calling me by my name, and yeah. All I did was put Kotone in my place and add the song that was listening to that made me dream this all up. Hope you like this one! It's shorter than my other ones, but I think it's really cute. So have fun reading and reviewing~!

**Summary:** Another Soulsilvershipping! Kotone loves Silver. Silver loves Kotone but ignores both his feelings and Kotone herself. How cruel! Silver you're so mean! But, due to the fact that Silver doesn't know she exists, Kotone does everything she can to make him happy. How does it turn out? …Pfft, read it yourself. I ain't saying anything more.

**Disclaimer: **=_= eh, Pokémon's not mine. If it WAS mine, Ninetales would be sitting next to me right now, keeping Silver prisoner for me. Oh, and the song Maboroshi, which translates to Illusion, isn't mine either. That there masterpiece belongs to Kanon Wakeshima, and I am NOT her. I mean sure I can play the cello and sing like her, but I'm not Wakeshima-sama. She's way more amazing than I am at everything. Anyway, enjoy Silvy~! And normal readers if there are any~!

**Illusion**

_~Born from your imagination,_

_I exist for you~_

Croconaw winces in pain as he falls at the hand of Kotone's Bayleef.

She has once again risen to victory in one of her battle encounters with her red haired rival, Silver, causing him to throw the familiar insults at her.

_~I have neither appearance_

_Nor shape_

_I can conjure up whatever you wish~_

"Tch…damn…not again…" Silver complains, not daring to even look at Kotone; he never glances at her for even a second when they come across each other, whether they're fighting Team Rocket together, traveling side by side through forests or caves, or even just during simple battles like these. When he rarely does look at her, it's as if Kotone is nothing but a mere illusion that Silver can see right through.

"I can't believe this…losing to a weak little brat like you. Why does this happen so often? Why can't I beat you? Why not just once can I win?"

_~Back of the hands pale_

_Lungs in crimson~_

Kotone doesn't say a word. She only stares blankly at Silver deep in thought. Wishing she could give him the answer he desired. But this was a question commonly asked by Silver; and the only question she was unable to answer; even now.

"Pfft, no answer huh? Whatever, I don't want any answers from someone like you." He retorts, returning his defeated Croconaw into its pokéball. "But, take note that next time we battle, I WILL win, no matter what the circumstances."

_~A path that leads on for thousands of miles_

_Hours and hours of darkness_

_At your slightest wish,_

_I will act as you please~_

Silver turns and walks away, not looking back. Kotone rests under a tree while mumbling, "If that's what you want Silver…then I'll lose for you next time…"

She looks up to watch Silver walk up the road and disappear into distance.

"…Ughhhh! What am I doing? Just giving him what he wants is getting me anywhere! He probably doesn't even know I really exist! …But…is this even living…? All I think about is how to make Silver happy…but…I don't know how to do anything else…I'm absolutely nothing…I just…love you Silver…so why can't I tell you that? Why am I doing pointless things that you don't even notice, just to try and get you to truly smile…?"

_~Though I may pass through space,_

_Since I don't exist,_

_I cannot face you_

_This I know and yet…~_

As Bayleef fainted from Croconaw's Ice Punch, Silver knew that Kotone wasn't fighting to her fullest.

"Kotone…why'd you let me win?"

"…I…" She trails off, speechless yet again. As she blushes, she looks to side to avoid Silver's face.

"…Kotone…if you think I haven't noticed, I have. Whenever I say I want something, I know you make sure I get it." He says, now intently staring AT her instead of right through her.

Kotone jolts up, surprised at Silver's proposal. "W-what? You knew? The why did you never…"

"Tell you I knew?" he finished. "Because…I didn't want you to stop. I've never gotten what I wanted before. This was the first time I've ever been so happy to have the things I desired." Silver's face

Kotone was blushing hard by this time, her heart beating fast. She had no idea that Silver ever even _cared._ But now, everything was clear to her. If she ever wanted a real life, she has to tell Silver. She has to tell him now.

"But then…Silver, why did you never look me in the face? If you liked me so much, why'd you stare right through me…? Why did you think of me as nothing?"

_~I do not dream_

_I have no soul~_

Silver walks closer to Kotone. "…Kotone…I didn't think of you like that…"

As she stated crying, she couldn't stand it anymore. She ran up to Silver and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly as she said, "Silver I love you! I've only wanted you to love me too! I hated it when you never noticed me! Why are did you always ignore me? All I ever wanted was for you to like me! I gave you everything for that purpose! But you still…"

Silver didn't say anything and, surprisingly, put his arms around Kotone and pulled her close to him. As she cried in his chest he whispered into her ear:

"**You've given me what I've wanted, so I'll give you what you want."**

Before Kotone even had time to be shocked at Silver's words, with one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand, he pulled her up and passionately kissed her right on the lips.

_~But you said you loved me_

_And laughed_

_You told me so~_

Seven seconds kissing Silver seemed like an eternity to Kotone. When he let her down, she felt the urge to steal another kiss from him. But instead she only said, "Thank you…Silver…" as she buried her face into his chest again.

_~A blinking pulse to your eyes _

_Must appear like codes stuck on a liquid crystal screen_

_Continuously sending lights that are an illusion_

_There's no place for me here if I'm spent~_

"O-oi! S-stop crying already! That was supposed to stop your crying!" he says, now blushing as he still holds onto her.

"Haha…one moment you act all cool and strong and then your all sweet and shy…"

"T-that's not true!"

"…Silver…don't ever change, okay?"

"…Okay…" he grows silent as he says so, because, this time, Kotone gives him the kiss as he returns it.

_~In hours and hours of darkness_

_At your slightest wish I will act as you please_

_Though I may pass through space_

_Since I don't exist _

_I cannot face you_

_This I know and yet…~_

**End**

_**(YAY~! Another finished a day later! I deserve something for that. The song didn't make much sense in those last two parts but whateves. It's finished! Silver that was so sweet~! You're so sweet~! I love you~! I love this story~! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, so please, please, PLEASE review.)**_


End file.
